Take a bite of my heart tonight
by Miiss Delusional
Summary: Ayato finally tries to make a move , to show his true intentions to Yui. But Is she feeling the same way about him ? Some scenes right after episode 8.


**Hello dear readers ! Kay so , this is my first time writing a fanfiction based on Anime so it might have some mistakes here and there , please let me know if you liked it. THIS fanfiction is actually based on Diabolik lovers anime NOT the game or the manga so yeah the characters are kind of different on the anime. I suggest you to go watch it if you haven't ! ^o^ The story takes place after episode 8 but still before episode 9 and Yui's Awakening.**

**So yeah – Here's my first try. I hope you all enjoy it ! w **

_Anime /Game_ :** Diabolik lovers [ fanfiction based on ****the anime**** ]**

_Genre_ : ** Romantic [ i guess ] **

_Rating :_ **16+**

**- I DO NOT own Diabolik lovers , or any of the characters on it.**

* * *

She had stuck. Yui had completely stuck in there for good. Most people would love to live in a huge beautiful mansion , having a butler serving them , That could be a good life – That would be heaven for most people, But not for Yui , not with six evil brothers owning the house _and her. _Having them around her , being forced to be their dinner anytime they'd like her to be. Abused , bitten , suffered. Yui had no idea how to escape them, She didn't even know what they wanted from her – They wanted to drain her ? to kill her ? No, if they wanted her dead at first she would be already dead. She knew she was was a sacrifice to Sakamaki brothers. Her own father had betrayed her and had given her to them , she also knew very well how evil everyone was. Evil and most of all merciless.

Even if Yui wasn't living with Sakamaki brothers for long time she had already get used to the everyday routine.

The day she was mostly sleeping and the night she was going to School just like everyone else did. She didn't hate them for what they were doing to her , Forcing her to live with them and go to a Night school , biting her and blackmailing her that if she tries to escape she's dead.

She was sad but she didn't have choice , She also needed answers and Yui knew very well the brothers knew more things about her and her father than they were telling her.

Last night Ayato had sneak onto her bedroom, He literally had slept in her own bed and he didn't even let her complain about it. ''Do not disobey me'', he had said. Like she could do it without getting him mad and herself eventually in trouble.

Next Morning when Yui woke up she was alone again, not a sign that someone was there last night. She could remember his body touching hers all night, his breath tickling her ear, Ayato's warmth had surprise her.

It had to be the first time she had sleep with someone next to her , especially a boy – A vampire , but it surprisingly had felt good.

* * *

Yui got up from her bed slowly still wearing her negligee , once she stood up she noticed her School uniform hanging from the chair across the bed. It was afternoon and the sky had take the shade of a really dark grey color already.

She didn't want to go to School, she was still tired and she needed rest – The sudden aches in her chest kept happening more often anymore. _What was wrong with her? _She lifted up her negligee to get it off her tiny body but once she heard the familiar chuckle behind her she shivered and pulled it down to cover her body again.

She turned slowly to see a smily Ayato laying to her bed in his side , staring at her – Staring at her body. ''Hey pancake.'', it was the only thing he said.

''What are you doing?'', She almost screamed.

''What do you think i'm doing, pancake?'', Ayato gave her a sarcastic smile and the next he was standing right in front of her.

Yui felt his warm breath against her neck as he leaned slowly his face down to her and for a moment she thought he was going to bite her once again, she closed her eyes tightly and prepared herself for the sharp pain of his bite, _Nothing happened._

First she opened one eye and then the other just to see a pouty Ayato staring deeply into her eyes. She blinked at him and took a deep breath.

''Wha – What do you, want ?'', she turned her face and looked down as her hands. Yui had get used to every awful thing everyone kept doing to her by the moment she had come into this house. She had get used to the pain and all the things they were usually forcing her to do but lately something about Ayato had changed – He once had kissed her , He was supposed to let her drown in this pool that night but no, he had rescue her – Rescue her from his own self but she never learn _why_.

He tilted his head and chuckled again. ''Don't you already know the answer to that? I'm starving. I want to suck your blood but this can wait.'', He moved a finger to her cheek and caressed her face gently. _Gently! _He was soft and gentle with her.

Ayato leaned his face again down her neck and Yui squeezed her eyes shut, still scared. He ran his nose down the skin of her neck and inhaled deeply her sweet scent . Yui felt herself trembling as he pressed his mouth hard against her skin, placing a kiss against it. It was just a tiny kiss, small, slow, _beautiful. _

''Won't you.. I thought , You said you were – '', She closed her mouth once he faced her again and as he stepped back slowly to take a full look at her. She blushed under his steady gaze and wondered what Ayato really wanted from her.

''Not tonight, Pancake. Get into your little uniform. You're coming to School with us. Don't make us wait.'', He turned his back at her to look away and then looked at Yui again. ''Wait for me tonight, I will come again.'', with those words he disappeared, Yui knew very well what he meant.

* * *

After Yui and the six brothers arrived back to the mansion , Yui was still feeling exhausted. She slept quietly into the car, her head lightly touching Ayato's shoulder. Raito chuckled at the picture of them next to each other and crossed his arms to his chest as he gave Ayato a sardonic smile.

''What have we here ? Someone's tired already, and i was hoping to take a bite tonight.'', He glared at Yui who was still sleeping and then Ayato.

''Cut it out!'', Ayato growled and once the car stopped outside their house he carried Yui in his arms , taking her into the house – To her room.

* * *

_Warm._Warm , soft and comfortable, and _relaxing_. For the very first time after so long time living in this house Yui finally could feel again those precious to her feelings. She wasn't tired anymore. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times , she had fall asleep right after she had entered the limousine but , _who had carry her to her bed ?_

She sat up and pushed the sheets away. No one seemed to be around, she placed her hands against her chest – She hadn't feel any pain today. _Not yet._

Yui slipped slowly from her room and walked down the hall.

This house had so many rooms , most of them were locked up but it was still so confusing for her. She walked quietly , passing more doors , but once she heard the familiar voice down the stairs she stopped and hid behind the wall while she tried to hold her breath.

It was Raito and Ayato, and they were talking about her.

Her eyes widened as she heard her name and she tried to cover her mouth with both her palms but Ayato still noticed her appearance – He turned slowly his head at her direction and frowned as Yui tried to hide again.

Raito glared at her but then he smirked at both Ayato and Yui and waved his hand at them as he left the room.

Once Raito was gone Yui could breathe again, She placed her hands against her stomach and her back against the wall but before she could relax again Ayato appeared in front of her within seconds and grabbed her arm. _This is going to be bad, _Yui thought.

''Ow, A – Ayato that .. hurts.'', Yui gasped and tried to get away from Ayato's grip while he dragged her over the hall and then her room and closed the door behind them. _Slap!_

Yui slapped his chest, again and again as she kept trying to keep some distance between them by pushing him away. He growled and grabbed her by the wrists, He was mad , very mad but so was Yui. How could he do that to her ? One moment he was sweet, and caring and kind to her and the other he just forces her to her room like that. He freed her wrists and Yui scowled.

''Why? .. How , How can you do that? I thought there was something..'', She almost yelled at him.

Ayato came closer to her and tried to grab her hand again but she slapped it and tried to get away from him. He growled and grabbed her by the waist. He lifted her over his shoulder and Yui almost screamed.

''Let me down! Please. Wha – what are you doing ?'', Yui tried to hit his back but nothing she could do could hurt a boy as Ayato, A Vampire.

He threw her over the bed and the next moment he was on top of her. He pinned her down violently. He was so much heavier than Yui and so much stonger , so she chose the easy stopped the fighting , and the screaming and let him pin her down , giving him the message that she was done fighting him. Ayato looked surprised.

''Done already?'', he chuckled and raised an eyebrow at Yui.

When she nodded slowly he moved next to her and lied down. They both stayed like this , quiet for a whole minute. Just staring at each other's eyes.

Ayato broke the silence between them. ''You were supposed to sleep. Damn! You think i'm that stupid that i won't feel your appearance ?'', He grabbed her by the ribbon of her uniform – She was still wearing it and it had start feeling annoying – He brought her even closer to him and she gasped as she stared right into his peridot eyes.

''I'm sorry. I didn't heard anything, I swear. Ayato , please.'', She closed her eyes and tried to breathe, tried to lie to herself that she wasn't afraid.

But then he groaned and let her go. Yui gazed at him surprised by his action. She rubbed her wrists with her hands and looked down. ''I need to change to my nightgown. If you don't mind, please.''

He shrugged and then snickered. ''Go ahead, pancake. I'm not going to see something i haven't seen before.'', Yui shivered at his words and hesitated. She wished she had kept her mouth shut.

She slowly got up from the bed and walked right over her desk where her pink girly negligee was lying.

She turned her head and looked back at Ayato to see if he was looking at her once she had take off her uniform and she had her negligee on her hands.

He was definitely looking, he was staring at her and Yui blushed as she noticed he was eyeing every inch of her body. Could he liked it!? _No_, she thought. He was calling her ''pancake'', and it was true her body didn't have any curves.

She was small, and thin and flat , How could someone like Ayato like that ?

Yui passed her negligee over her shoulders and stretched it carefully with her hands over her body. She had to take several deep breaths to finally take the decision to move back to her bed. She hadn't turn to look at him again but she knew, he was still there. Watching her.

She turned slowly , just to face Ayato again.

He was standing inches away from her. He moved forward thing that made her back off a little.

As Yui's back touched the wall he placed his hands over it in each side of her head. At first he moved really slowly, he leaned down and his lips touched her lightly, and softly.

He had kissed her before but this time there was something else about their kiss. It was the response of hers.

She kissed him back, at first she hesitated but then there was nothing but him and her and the passionate kiss they were finally sharing. She tried to keep it gently but it was so clear he needed more from her , from this kiss. His hands gripped her hair as he pulled her even close so there was no more space between their bodies.

Yui was the one to pull back first, she rubbed her nose slightly against his as she grabbed him by the jacket to hold his cold body close to hers.

Their bodies was still touching each other and their faces was still close. Both Ayato and Yui was panting.

She lifted her hand and touched his face gently, it was so cold against her warm palm but she could still feel how he was burning inside. Burning for her.

He leaned his face against her hand and touched it with his. He brought it on his warm lips and kissed it tenderly.

Once his fangs came to the picture for the first time in her life Yui wasn't afraid of them. She almost found them beautiful at that moment, it was a part of him. She couldn't hate it.

His fangs touched the vein of her wrist and he bit into her soft flesh.

Yui squeezed her eyes shut and gasped. She let out a small moan but she didn't complain about the bite. This time it was different.

He drunk from her, it made her feel weak again but she didn't care.

Ayato pulled away from her wrist and snickered. He licked the blood from his lips and the bite in her hand. He pulled Yui with him and then he took her to bed. It was the first night after so long time Yui had a peaceful sleep. She knew, no one could do anything to hurt her as long as _he_ was next to her.

* * *

**I reeeeeally hope you all liked that one. I just finished it, i feel sooo happy about it ^o^ xx**


End file.
